guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/E Aggressive Hammer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Simple yet powerful. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:10, 3 March 2007 (CST) #Used in the past minus protectors strike, decent build--Sefre 18px| 23:44, 3 March 2007 (CST) #Standard Backbreaker bar, commonly seen in GvG teams as linebackers. -Auron 09:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Don't like flail, but it's okay. --Silk Weaker 10:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) #I like the new bar, it works. -Punjabprince 11:03, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Well, there we go --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 12:07, 4 March 2007 (CST) # — [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Owie. --[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 23:21, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #Me like. -X H K Unfavored: #W/E with grasping earth as standard. Bull's Strike is pointless compared to a long-term snare. Edit: You know, I'd favor it if it were war/ele. The bar is just fine, except for redundancy. -Auron 23:38, 3 March 2007 (CST) #Rush and Enraging Charge are redundant. Pick one, and make use of better utility skills. - Krowman (talk • ) 00:48, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:Much better. - Krowman (talk • ) 17:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Redundant skills, useless in GvG or HA. Useless in RA with no self heal, and again a poor choice for TA. Spike damage really only works with coordinated attacks which this can't do very well. Better go pressure DPS. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:02, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:Nice, it changed --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 12:06, 4 March 2007 (CST) #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Drop Mokele for Protector's Strike. Use it to follow up CB. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:07, 3 March 2007 (CST) :I disagree. In the risk of sounding like the Rage of the Mokele war, i would prefer an energy based speed buff, and enraging charge looks perfect for the quick adrenaline gain. However, the idea of a build using a 10-adrenaline skill and both BoA and wild blow is rediculous to me. The cooldown must be terrible, but i dont have backbreaker and thus cannot test... --Kickside 03:17, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::You can still take PS and an energy-based speed buff. Why do you disagree with it? It is used for its quick activation time, much quicker than a regular hammer attack, to create a mini spike, and to make the Deep Wound come into effect, since this build has no degen capabilities. Good point about the IAS though, it should be Flail or Frenzy. - Krowman (talk • ) 03:26, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::Well, Mokele is really used to help build up adrenaline for Backbreaker. Wild Blow always does critical damage, so that's pretty good follow up for CB. The target is on the ground for 4 seconds so you have enough time. The reason why I didn't put Enraging Charge is because of energy management and that it's not really good for kiting and applying pressure against fleeing targets. I'll test with Protector's Strike soon.--Whizkidos 07:32, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::WB can be counter productive, as it causes you to lose all adrenaline. Ditto BoA. You really need your adren for your speed buff and to initiate your attack chain. Your usage notes say to spam Mokele, though I just don't see you spamming a 20 second recharge skill. - Krowman (talk • ) 13:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) Changed build skill set.--Whizkidos 23:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) :Changed again to "standard" which is W/E with Grasping Earth instead of Bull's Strike, dropped Enraging Charge for Healing Signet, adjusted attributes.--Whizkidos 08:21, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Bring back Enraging Charge by ditching Rush (but keep Rush as a variant). With Grasping Earth, Flail doesn't make you look like a silly tank when something tries to kite; mostly because it can't kite with a snaring hex. Enraging Charge is incredibly useful for building 4 or 5 adrenaline in one strike instead of hitting targets for 15 seconds, allowing for more frequent adrenaline spikes. Also, I'm moving the build to W/E instead of W/any. -Auron 08:29, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Done.--Whizkidos 09:11, 4 March 2007 (CST) My remake,suggestions please instead of protectors strike and heal sig i use heavy blow and mighty blow. my build is : backbreaker,crushing blow,mighty blow,hammer bash,grasping earth,enraging charge,flail and res signet the attributes are 12+2+1 hammer,12+1 str and remaining on earth.with that attribute set and skills sentinel's armor can be used which is great against nukers.for example,getting only 60 damage per explosion of searing flames really takes some pressure of the healers or if no healers in your team you last pretty much longer against elemental opponents. lion's comfort can also be used instead of mighty blow for healing :Why use Hammer Bash? A knockdown after Backbreaker? That's ok, but you are probably going to be more tempted to use it often followed up with Crushing Blow. Mighty Blow isn't that great, either IMO.--Whizkidos 18:50, 18 March 2007 (CDT)